Stars' beginning
by Star Storm X
Summary: In a new world, Star finds himself to be the only one to save countless universe's. OCxOC
1. New World

**Stars' beginning**

 **Hey world, this is my first fic with my OCs and I hope you like and review. Anyway, lets get right into it.**

 **This first chapter is in my OC, Star's, perspective**

Chapter 1: Tornado Beginnings

3028, July 26th

It was an unusual afternoon, more unusual than a campfire under the sea. It never rained here in Meta town, talk less of a tornado. Sadly, I wasn't the first to notice it. My parents went outside and got sucked up by the twister.

That wasn't all. When my sister woke me up and told me that our parents were gone! And for some reason I walked up to the tornado myself, only realizing it when I got to my **destination**. I woke up, started walking around. Being around in Meta town, my instincts were to get food, water and find human civilization. But there wasn't, instead some crazy masked "things".

I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Starburst Orion, but just call me Star. Before I go on, I need to go see if I can set up shop, you know, a little hut and provisions.

About 2 hours later

Thing is, this place is something else. I've found many interesting creatures that you wouldn't imagine on earth. There's something following me. I think I made a new friend. It looks like a little winged creature, a dragon maybe, I mean my dad use to tell me stories of dragons, but it's a little spikier. Don't know how to put it, but, I think the little guy is my pet now. A little insight, I named him Blaze, because that's what he makes me think about.

I'm going to call it a day now.

Oh, before I get carried away, I need to tell you guys that this place is what you call, an alien planet.

30XX, July 27th

The poor thing was getting attacked, so I had to do something. I grabbed a stick and whacked off the bugs. I see now that they're a lot of things that can attack you, so I'll make a little thing to defend myself and create a sword to whack off all the nasty animals of this forest.

Yes, I know it's a bit inhumane, but you never know when you find a man devouring plant or animal. Thing is, I may have left things uncertain, so I'll go and check the "thing" village. "Why?" You may ask, well, let me tell you why. If I want to survive or have any chance of getting back, I need to find civilization.

"Words cannot describe what blessing has come from Altera. You are the chosen boy, Star, to save our world and to bring peace to this dimension."

"DIMENSION", what were they talking about. By the way, those things call themselves Jaspers. Not that they look like it or anything. Sadly, that was all I could get from them. The rest was just repeating the same idea, but they let me sleep there and gave a mystical backpack that can hold more stuff than a dump truck. Talk about a Mine craft copy.

Later on that day I encountered a little creature.

"Hey little buddy, what're you doing out here?" I asked. "I'm looking for my family, and I'm lost" the small squirrel animal said.

Yes, he can talk.

"Well, what's your name"

"My name is Trooper, let's be friends"

And that was that. No complications, just a simple friendship started that day.


	2. Things get complicated

**Things get complicated**

 **It's a bit early to publish the second chapter but please review your suggestions and understand that this is my FIRST fan fiction. If you don't like it, make your own please and don't try talking trash.**

Chapter 2: Things get complicated

30XX, July 30th

Remember when I said, "no complications", yeah I was wrong about that, really wrong. First of all, there were some good things about today, but instead of that, I'll rant about the bad things that happened. First, in the afternoon I made a mistake and hurt myself some, not much, but that was annoying. Second, I found out that to "bring peace" to this dimension, I have to fight a monster of this place, the one that's been terrorizing this forest. That's why all the animals were gone when I got here. And that's not even half of that.

Another thing is that my house got crushed (not that it matters, because I was leaving already.) Yes, I'm a true pacifist, so all I wanted to do was teach that bully a lesson or two. And this is where the true complication begins, because the monster is a man eating, humongous, Venus Flytrap. So much for being a pacifist. Sigh, well, I'll keep to my word and kill it. (Nothing to write home about).

But, the absolute, dead end devastating thing about this is, I can't kill it because I don't know how to.

Dead End

30XX, July 31th

If I could describe how happy I feel right now, who am I kidding, It's stupendous, fantabulous. (Yes, I know it's not a real word). The only reason I'm feeling happy is, that I can finally get rid of Belzberg, the Venus Flytrap monster.

It is by getting five mythic charges, The Lost Sword and a single drop of the Aura Spring. Ha, ha, doesn't sound like that much of a challenge right, well, it is, because I don't have a map to get to these places, so I'll have to pack a lot of stuff to get there. First, some food, or, lots of food. I may be travelling for months.

Then, I need to have some compadres with me, because there's power in numbers. Of course I have Blaze and Trooper, but we can't go alone. For we need… battling partners. There was a pack friendly, terrifying, wolf like animals. I'll call them, Moon Wolves. And do not think of attacking one if you want to survive, the pack will devour you instantly. So, I have to be very cautious in befriending one of them. Wouldn't want any misunderstandings. And I'll be back soon.

3 hours later

See, thing is Lilac Cove, the location of The Lost Sword, is, well, about a kilometer and a half here. And as for The Moon Wolves, I met a young one, about as big as Blaze, and she said she'd like to come with us, on one condition, we give the best treatment she deserves, and as for her name, well, she asked for a cute nickname, so I called her Nightshade, because of the color of her fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Adventure shall begin

30XX, August 2nd

It's true that Nightshade is a cute looking puppy, Blaze will be a big help in this mission, and Trooper is a great friend, but in any case, I need to be able to defend each and every one of my friends. Without them, I'm all alone in this world. So that is why I need to go and find five mythic charges that come around these places, a little of a walk. In any case after a while, you start feel angry, because you're mind makes you think it's their fault for bringing you to such a strange place. It's confusing how such a devastating event could make you a hero… of some sort.

I may be the only human around here, so a good first impression to everything around here is important.

As I walk toward the Millennium Cavern, the location of the Eternity Shard, I stop to have a snack. Since the fact that I'm in a forest isn't exposed, I'll tell you… Oh, seems I already have.

Welp, I guess I will have to just stop writing and start eating. After a day and a half of walking, you start to realize how big this world is. A lot, and, for some who are agoraphobic, this place is a nightmare. It would appear to me that this "place" is bigger than planet Earth itself. I can say that because I haven't had a single change of scenery. I mean, it would look as if the whole planet is just forest.

See, this isn't a story or a biography, it's a little piece of my life that I share to you. In a little bit I hope to meet someone of my age, just to talk and not be lonely. I love my pets and I will keep them forever, but truth be said, I would love to meet a human in this odd place.

2 hours later

We finally got the Eternity Crystal and that gives my pets the chance to test themselves as to get the shard, you have to go through what seems like an 'eternity". It also lets us regenerate health and strength, and is a good thing altogether. We walk out of the cave and in the distance I see the Lost Sword, which I immediately pick up and find out why they call it the "Lost" Sword, because i immediately find out that I was lost but thank the stars that I find my way. I figure my best plan of action is to walk toward "The Cave of Fire". Amazing original name by the way. It's called that because the fire there never dies down, so it will be hard to get the Blaze Crystal, which I am going to give to Blaze, because, well, you know.

As night falls, a quaint feeling falls with it, I get tired and weary, but I have to stay alert, because anything could be lurking in the dark. After some berries for dinner, Blaze and Trooper go to sleep immediately. As for Nightshade, well, she did wolf stuff. I stayed up for about 2 more hours, but then slept like baby. When I woke up, I had found raw meat for me to cook. Nightshade must have gone hunting for food last night while I was out cold. After an hour of cooking, somehow, we ate and left for The Cave of Fire. On the way, we met a little piece of floating metal, which could seemingly tank nuclear bombs and speak through telepathy, talk about a psychic iron. Even though it didn't really have a face, I could tell that it was find someone. The little guy says that his name is Titan, but everyone just called him a little baby because he never grew up and metamorphosed into a really titan looking creature. I felt sorry for it and asked if it would come with me on my journey. He quickly agreed as went straight towards The Cave of Fire.

The second I walk next to the entrance, I feel immense heat while Blaze just runs into it as if it's a hot tub. Whilst getting smothered with flames I realize that Titan didn't seem to even wince at the fact that his body could have melted. Instead, it just moved through whilst bearing the little pain it had to suffer. Up ahead I see the crystal, but it seems like Trooper and Nightshade couldn't hold up, so I tried to shield them.

After some struggle we made made it out eventually, burn marks clearly visible on us. It seemed to me that Blaze was changing in a way and suddenly he started glowing, morphing into not too different form of himself. As if he had metamorphosed immediately. He looked stronger, tougher and ready to battle, yay!


End file.
